The prior art is replete with various types of furnaces to melt metals or refractory. These furnaces, generally, are those small and medium size units used in general foundry practice, heat treating and associated processes. Larger units are generally used for melting large quantities of metal or refractory as part of specific production processes such as the production of high purity alloy steels, processing batches of processes parts receiving vitreous enamel, annealing glass, and so on.
As such, each furnace is, normally, designed for a specific industry and, thus, purposes. For example, there are various types of furnaces, two of which are arc furnaces and submerged resistance. In arc furnaces heat is developed by an arc, or arcs, drawn either to a charge or above the charge. Direct arc furnaces are those in which the arcs are drawn to the charge itself. In indirect arc furnaces the arc is drawn between the electrodes and above the charge. A standard power frequency is used in either case, direct current (DC) electric power is an alternative source of energy.
In resistance furnaces of the submerged arc type, heat is developed by the passage of current from electrode to electrode through the charge. The manufacture of basic products, such as container glass, mineral wools, ceramic fiber and fiber glass, is the general service of a submerged resistance furnace. Alternating current (AC) at a standard power frequency is used.
Moreover depending on the purpose, the furnace may be a bottom pour, side pour or both ("pour configuration"); electrically configured for either low voltage, higher current in Delta, or higher voltage, lower current in the Wye ("electrical configuration"); and power regulation in either AC or DC.
None of the prior art patents describe a furnace able to change its pour configuration, electrical configuration, melting options and power regulation (collectively referred to as "Configurations") to determine the ultimate furnace for a particular material or process.